


Cave Crawling

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. Hawke has a surprise, Anders is wary.





	

“If we die, I’m going to kill you.” 

Hawke just laughed and beckoned for Anders to follow them more closely. “Oh stop worrying,” they replied, “there’s hardly any dragon whelps in this part of the caverns.”

Anders made a face at them as he picked his way across the rocky floors. For once, he was fairly certain Justice was more eager to see where Hawke was taking them this time than he was. The faint humming of the lyrium in the walls was enough to put the spirit in one of the best moods he’d been in a long time.

“Hardly any?” Anders repeated incredulously.

He tripped on a rock formation and Hawke caught his arm, grinning as they steadied him.

“Stop fussing.” they tutted, looping their arm through his, “It’s distracting you.”

They led him further into the cave, this time making sure he stayed close to their side, and Anders had nearly started in again when the path opened up. The ceilings towered overhead, twinkling faintly, and below them was an almost unnaturally still pool. Anders gasped and the sound echoed faintly in the glowing space in front of them.

“I know you’re not much for caves,” Hawke explained, carefully leading him down towards the pool, “but this was a little too amazing not to share.”

“How did you find this?”

They shrugged. “Running from spiders with Isabela, I think.”

Anders wrinkled his nose at them. “So there are _spiders_ too?” he asked.

Hawke shot him a grin and settled down next to the pool, legs folded under them. Anders did the same.

“Well, not _anymore_.” they replied, then added, “Do you like it?”

Anders smiled, eyes on the twinkling veins of lyrium above them, and nodded. Hawke shifted next to him, rested their head on his shoulder, and sighed contently.

“Good. Wouldn’t want to risk your life for nothing.” they teased.

The mage laughed and found Hawke’s hand in the dim light, slotting their fingers together. They stayed like this for a long moment, quiet and content. Then, Hawke spoke up again.

“There are a few dragon whelps in the cavern system, by the way.” they murmured, cheek pressed to the feathers on Anders’ shoulder, “And this may be one of their main water sources…”

Anders just chuckled softly and patted their hands with his free one.

“Love, let’s just worry about that one if and when we reach that bridge.”

Hawke grinned and shifted to press their lips to his cheek.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
